Clarksville, Tennessee
Clarksville is a city in and the county seat of Montgomery County, Tennessee. With a population of 132,929, it is the fifth-largest city by population in the state. The city is the home of Austin Peay State University; The Leaf-Chronicle, the oldest newspaper in Tennessee; and neighbor to the Fort Campbell, United States Army base. Site of the 101st Airborne Division (Air Assault), Fort Campbell is located about 10 miles (16 km) from downtown Clarksville, and spans the Tennessee-Kentucky state line. While the post office for the base is located on the Kentucky side, the majority of the base's acreage is on the Tennessee side. It also has a satellite campus of the Middle Tennessee Battle Academy. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 60.32% White (80,182) 23.19% Black or African American (30,826) 9.50% Hispanic or Latino (12,628) 6.99% Other (9,293) 15.6% (20,736) of Clarksville residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Clarksville has above average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 43 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 6.56 murders a year. Pokemon See the Montgomery County page for more info. Fun facts * Clarksville grew at a rapid pace. By 1806, the town realized the need for an educational institution, and it established the Rural Academy that year. It was later replaced by the Mount Pleasant Academy. By 1819, the newly established town had 22 stores, including a bakery and silversmith. In 1820, steamboats begin to navigate the Cumberland, bringing hardware, coffee, sugar, fabric, and glass. The city exported flour, tobacco, cotton, and corn to ports such as New Orleans and Pittsburgh along the Ohio and Mississippi rivers. * With the entry of the United States into World War II, defense investments were made in the area. In 1942 construction started on Camp Campbell (now known as Fort Campbell), the new army base ten miles (16 km) northwest of the city. It was capable of holding 23,000 troops, and as staffing built up, the base gave a huge boost to the population and economy of Clarksville. * Dunbar Cave State Park is located within city limits. * Since 1980, the population of Clarksville has more than doubled, in part because of annexation, as the city acquired communities such as New Providence and Saint Bethlehem. The construction of Interstate 24 north of Saint Bethlehem added to its development potential and in the early 21st century, much of the growth along U.S. Highway 79 is commercial retail. Clarksville is currently one of the fastest-growing large cities in Tennessee. At its present rate of growth, the city will displace Chattanooga by 2020 as the fourth-largest city in Tennessee. * Clarksville has a decent amount of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, Clarksville-Montgomery County Regional Airport, most big retail, fast food and chain restaurant names one can think of, some sports complexes, a few contest halls and showcase theaters, Solstice Apparel, plenty of public battle fields, plenty of local restaurants and businesses, Rotary Park, Food Lion, a country club, Swan Lake Golf Course, some auto parts places and car dealerships, Cole Park Golf Course, some hotels/motels, some RV parks, Nintendo World, La Casa Taqueria, Campbell's Kitchen, El Toro De Don Jose Mexican, Johnny's Big Burgers, Skyline Lanes, Moss' Southern Cooking, Manzanillo Restaurant, The River Club Golf & Learning Center, Silkes Old World Breads Bakery, Blackhorse Pub & Brewery, G's Pancake House, Busy Bee Drive-In, Wicked Good Sandwiches, The Looking Glass, Mikes Bar & Grill, Tilted Kilt Pub and Eatery, and a few other things. Category:Tennessee Cities